


Sleepless in Vancouver

by Brittfromstorybrooke



Category: Colifer, Colin O'Donoghue - Fandom, Jennifer Morrison - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittfromstorybrooke/pseuds/Brittfromstorybrooke





	Sleepless in Vancouver

She's not sleeping at night, that much he knows. Not even counting the fact that he can read her like a book at this point, but her eyes say it all for her. It was just two days after Colin and Jennifer called, whatever it was they were, quits. He was married after all, and she couldn't live with being a home-wrecker. All there had been was stolen looks, a few lip locks when running lines that went a little longer and deeper than they probably should've, falling asleep on the couch when hanging out or running lines, but it was the passion in absolutely everything they did that let them know it had to stop. Of course neither knew how to just turn it off, it wasn't like it was intentional to start with, but they agreed to try.  
But he's looking at her now and he can see the pain she's carrying. It made his heart ache in a way he hadn't felt before, and he was fighting with himself to not just run to her and wrap her in a hug. It wasn't that she looked bad, she couldn't possibly look bad, but he could see the way her stare often ended up on the ground, and how often make up was being retouched up under her eyes. She definitely wasn't sleeping, and selfishly he was almost sure it was his fault. He knew her, he knew she hated sleeping alone, and how those nights when running lines ended with her asleep beside him on the couch and he couldn't bring himself to leave, so he fell asleep as well; and the next morning how she'd brag about how well she slept. Luckily, it being Once Upon A Time they we're filming, plenty drama was happening causing them to have hardly no scenes together that day and it made it easier for him to turn himself around and walk away, as much as it killed him.  
The scenes wrapped for the night and all the cast that was left took off in their opposite directions to go home. He glances up and sees Jennifer, and she looks beyond exhausted at this point and he sets it in his mind he's going for her, but he's too far behind, and she's pulling out in her car before he even manages to make it fully to the parking lot. He goes on home, but doesn't even put the car in park before he's pulling back out and driving across town to her place. He doesn't even know what he's doing, he doesn't even care. He knew she was hurting and he had to fix it, if only for tonight, he had to try. He gets out and walks to her door, and already he sees all her lights are out, already. That let him know he was right all along for her to come straight home and go to bed. Crouching down he finds her spare key and quietly goes inside, she'd let him use it anytime, and right now he was using it to try and not start her dog barking, in case she was actually asleep. He creeps in and sees her in bed, and not much surprise she's wide awake staring out the window. He walks inside and slowly gets on the bed, causing her to jump out of her skin and make Ava start barking. "Jesus Christ Colin you scared the shit out of me." and she's upright now with her hand over her chest, "What are you doing here?" She finally asks, lowering her hand and looking at him. Her face softens more and it almost looks pained again, "why are you here." She asks more clearly. He scoots up more fully in bed and shrugs with a sigh "I dunno Jen, I just." And he doesn't even know since he just then started thinking. "You haven't been sleeping, love." He says tilting his head to look her. "No. But why is it..." "I know why you're not sleeping Jen. This is my fault." He says apologetically. She can't argue, she looks down and sucks in a breath. "Yeah, well it's my fault too. I shouldn't have let whatever this was get so far." She's picking at a string on the bed and he reaches over and takes her hand, threading their fingers, and giving it a light squeeze. "C'mere." He mumbles pulling her arm, and she doesn't give much resistance until she's pressed up against him, his arm around her holding her tight against him, and she lets out a breath she feels like she's been holding for far to long. She takes a beat and then finally gives in and lays her head against his shoulder, and he hugs her tighter. "I dunno what to do, Jen." He says after a moment of silence, looking down to see her, even though it's vaguely because she's so close. She doesn't say anything either for a moment, and finally tilts her head up, "I don't either, Colin." She says quietly. He sighs and can't help but feel this is all his fault. Moving to quickly kick his shoes off, he pulls the covers back and gets under them before pulling her close again and this time moving until they were both laying. She scoots until she's practically on top of him, her arm and leg across him and her head on his chest, still pressed close against his neck. His hand slowly rubs up and down her back, the other one searching until it finds her hand and he takes hold of it again. It was technically the first time they had properly cuddled, and even in the pain of it all it was the most amazing feeling she'd felt in a long while. Turning his head to kiss her head, he relaxes against her as well. "This is unfair." She whispers, and he can hear her voice crack even though it was almost unnoticeable. "Do you want me to leave?" He asks, running a hand through her hair. "No. I don't." She mumbles, and leans in to kiss his neck. He smiles to himself and pulls the blankets up against them, he can't help but smile at how good this moment feels. Before he knows it he hears her soft and barely there snores. That makes him really grin, because she's finally sleeping. He kisses her head one last time before he realizes this will probably be the best he's slept in awhile too, before he drifts off with the soft scent of her shampoo around him.


End file.
